supermariobrossuperfandomcom-20200213-history
Goten/Powers, Stats, and Abilities
|-|Goten= |-|SS Goten= |-|SS2 Goten= |-|SSG Goten= |-|SSB Goten= Stats Tier: High 4-C | High 4-C | High 3-A | High 3-A | High 3-A | 2-C | 2-C ''' '''Name: Goten Origin: Dragon Ball (appears in Super Sonic Bros. Super) Gender: Male Age: 7 in Dragon Ball Z | 13 Classification: Saiyan-Human hybrid/Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Ki Techniques, Ki Manipulation, Capable of transformation to increase his stats Attack Potency: Large Star level (Briefly fought Android 18 with Trunks' help) | Large Star level+ (Effortlessly one-shot 18 with a single punch) | High Universe level (fought evenly with base Gohan, curbstomped base Trunks) | High Universe level (kept up with Super Saiyan Gohan, far superior to Trunks as a Super Saiyan) | High Universe level (comparable to Super Saiyan 2 Gohan and Goku) | Multi-Universe level (Close to Ultimate Gohan in terms of power, slightly superior to Super Saiyan God Goku) | Multi-Universe level (Slightly superior to Super Saiyan Blue Goku, rivaled Ultimate Gohan) Speed: FTL+ | Likely Massively FTL (Completely speedblitzed Android 18) | Massively FTL+ (able to dodge ki blasts from Super Saiyan Trunks) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Star Class | Large Star Class+ | High Universal | High Universal | High Universal | Multi-Universal | Multi-Universal Durability: Large Star level | Large Star level+ | High Universe level (tanked blows from base Gohan) | High Universe level | High Universe level | Multi-Universe level (tanked hits from Trunks and Goku as a Super Saiyan God) | Multi-Universe level (tanked hits from Super Saiyan Blue Goku) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills Weaknesses: Goten is inexperienced, and he can't survive in the vacuum of space. Key: Buu Saga (DBZ)) | Post-Buu Saga (Flashback) | Current Base | Super Saiyan | Super Saiyan 2 | Super Saiyan 3 | Ultimate | Super Saiyan God | Super Saiyan Blue Techniques *'Flight' – Goten was taught this ability by his older brother Gohan when latter finds out Goten can turn Super Saiyan but does not know how to fly. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Ki Sense' – Goten has the ability to sense life energy. *'Here We Go!' – Goten throws a rock at point-blank range. He used it while training with Gohan, and he hasn't used it since. *'Kamehameha' – Like his brother and father before him, Goten is able to use the Kamehameha. He presumably learned this technique during his training with Gohan. :*'Kamekameha' – Goten is famous for mispronouncing his father's move the Kamehameha by the slip of the tongue calling it "Kamekameha", though this is no longer the case. He first demonstrated this ability at the World Tournament while facing his best friend Trunks. :*'Super Kamehameha' – A powered-up version of the Kamehameha. For this attack, he just needs to charge it longer before releasing it. :*'Bros. Kamehameha' – In their Super Saiyan form, Goten and Gohan fire their combined Kamehamehas at the opponent. :*'Family Kamehameha' – The Family Kamehameha is a technique used when Goten, Gohan, and Goku combine their Kamehamehas against Broly in Broly - Second Coming. :*'Friend Kamehameha' – This Kamehameha attack was first used in Bio-Broly by Goten and Trunks. They used this attack in an effort to destroy Bio-Broly before he was released from the Bio-Chamber. :*'God Kamehameha' - A version of the Kamehameha usable by Goten in his Super Saiyan Blue form. *'Assault!' – Also known as Charge! Goten rams the opponent at a high speed. If he misses, he fires an energy sphere to avoid crashing to the ground and headbuts the opponent in the back. He demonstrates this at the World Tournament, in the match against his best friend Trunks. *'Fusion Dance' – The ability for two beings to become one. Goten performs this ability many times with his friend Trunks, creating the temporarily-fused being, Gotenks. Performing the Fusion Dance improperly can result in a fat or deformed version of Gotenks that are extremely weak, however. *'Taunt' - A supportive technique used by Goten in Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly. *'Kiai' – A fast invisible fireball fired from both hands. Category:VS Battles Profiles